stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Mel
A Mandibuzz played by Curio. She flew off in disgust and disappeared for a long time before reappearing as a villain. History Mel is one of the other Pokemon released from the time paradox by Dialga. Nothing is known for sure about her past but she seemed to have a Stand. She spent some time on the island, threatening to fight and kill the others there. She was disgusted upon learning of Meme Tree's Stand and flew away. She reappeared during the Gardust Crusaders Arc as a villain. She is a follower of Dahlia both ethically and literally, folowing the serial killer to eat her scraps. She is keen on Dahlia's ability to resurrect and hints at it but doesn't directly tell the protagonists about this. She has since become a more active partner to Dahlia instead of just a follower. She was involved in the attack on Solaceon Town and kidnapped Pikaboo and took him back to the Old Chateau for torture. She fought Champ at Snowpoint City and, while she ultimately lost while he was on an evolution high, she managed to eecape and had provided Dahlia with a Gengar's eye meant to trap the Gardust Crusaders. She made another return at the welcome home banquet for the Crusaders. Her minion Wayne was supposed to drug everyone with Komala eyes, sending them to sleep. She had successfully eaten the Yveltal egg and started gaining its powers but her plan started falling apart because only Pikaboo had been drugged. Instead of killing everyone in their sleep and rescuing Dahlia, she killed Wayne and fought Nigel. Nigel's Dark powers, Mega Evolution, and Stand all at once were able to keep away Mel even with Yveltal's power and she ultimately had to retreat. She murdered Rain at some point and carries his eye around. Personality Mel is a vicious bitch. She threatened to kill and eat most Pokemon she talked to, including kids. And she would've gladly killed everyone on the island if she were stronger. She respects no one except for herself and doesn't care if anyone dies during other incidents, usually desiring just to devour their corpses. As of the Gardust Crusaders arc, she has leveled up considerably, tanking a team of many of the Island's strongest. While she left only minor wounds her defensive capabilities are near unbreakable giving her confidence in her kills. She is partners with the serial killer Dahlia. Relationships with Others Mel sees others in only one of three ways: Prey, disgusting stuff that can't be eaten but should still die, and future prey once she gets stronger than them. The only exception is Dahlia, whom Mel has a respect - and possibly more - with. Mel has risked her live combating others for Dahlia's sake and even took on Nigel to rescue her. After Dahlia escaped Nigel, the "possibly more" was confirmed, as the two confessed their love for each other. Powers and Skills Mel is offensively mediocre but a defensive tank. Her attacks include Defog, Tailwind, and Roost, and she is trying to learn Foul Play. Her Stand, Bye Beautiful, named after the Nightwish song, appears as her shadow. It can absorb physical attacks to further increase her defensive powers as well as weaken attackers. She uses fancy flying, defog, and tailwind to avoid or counter status and special moves as Bye Bye Beautiful cannot stop them. Her Substand, the Child, takes the form of a black portal in her throat-though obviously its placement means it is not seen in canon. When she swallows a whole eyeball, the portal puts it into a pocket dimension and she can pull them out as she pleases. When a Pokemon's eyeball is pulled out, a power of its original owner is brought out at Mel's command. Her known eyes are: * Rain, the Alolan Muk who was her original guard before his death. His eye grants her the Power of Alchemy so she can take the ability of an allie who has fallen. * Dahlia, an eye taken from Dahlia's body following her death at the hands of Carrots. Its power is unknown. * Multiple Komala, eyes taken for her assault on the island. Given to Wayne who beat them into cheesecakes. Uses hypnosis on a target when used, but when consumed by someone other than Mel it puts them into a deep sleep. * Mega Glalie, grants the power of Refrigerate. Extremely cold. Currently stuck in a wall of ice on Pokemon Island. * Mega Gengar, creates a Shadow Tag effect. Given to Dahlia. * Hitmonlee, Zangoose, Hoothoot, Camerupt, and Wailmer to give Limber, Immunity, Insomnia, Magma Armor, and Water Veil respectively. *A Marowak and an Alolan Marowak, which Dahlia got her on their vacation. The Marowak turns Mel's hair bone into a Thick Club, allows Mel to use the Thick Club like a Marowak, and use Bone Rush, Bonemerang, and Bone Club. The Alolan Marowak grants her Lightning Rod. She devoured the egg of Yveltal, granting her Yveltal Form. Her colors change, her stats amp up, her ability becomes Dark Aura, and she can use Oblivion Wing. Gallery IMG 1697.PNG|Mel in her God of Death form, obtained after devouring Yveltal's egg. Category:Pokemon RP Category:Pokemon Category:Villains Category:Denizens of Hell